My Russian Princess
by LunarBiohazard
Summary: Ivan is remembering the Grand Duchess of Russia, Anastasia Nikolaevna, and has become deeply mournful over the past one hundred and thirteen years. He meets a girl that reminds him so much of his princess that he has already fallen for her and fears that he would cause her to fear him more than anything. So, he invites her over to his house... but he's forgotten about his sister.


_If it was possible to bring her back, then I would give anything to have that. Even if it was my own life, nothing could compare to how important Anastasia was in my life. She was nothing more than I little girl; a princess, yet her dazzling smile had been carved into my heart. I dreamt the day that she would dance with me, holding onto my arms for protection. She would look up to me for safety and I would be more than willing to answer..._

_...but that was all taken away, and my Princess Anastasia was now gone._

_Even now, after over a hundred years, maybe even two hundred, I still mourn the loss. She was more than a princess; she was my heart. She was one of the only people that was not afraid of me. Instead she would run up to me and hug me as if I was family to her. Maybe I was._

"Ivan!"

"Hmm?!"

"Dude, did you not hear my totally awesome plan to end communism in North Korea?"

Ah, yes! I completely forgot that I am at a world conference, and I have been ignoring another one of Alfred's preposterous ideas of being the dominant nation. How pathetic.

"No, I was busy thinking about my own problems like why I haven't pounded you into the wall yet." I have always had a sick sense of pleasure watching Alfred quiver in fear from me. He was never my preference for a friend.

"Ahah~! Yeah, um, please don't kill me."

Everyone coward from me. It was painful. If I could have at least one friend then maybe my mournful memories of Anastasia will die down.

"Hello?" There was a small voice at the door. Everyone turn their head and donated attention to the petite vocals.

I watched as the knob creaked and turned, releasing the door to an ajar point. A small girl had peaked inside the room, and she struck me. Her small face was a familiar face to me, such a beauty. Her hair done in a simple ponytail and was highlighted (h/c) by the sun pouring through the windows.

"I think one of you dropped this." She extended her arm out through the cracked opening of the door and held in between her thumb and index finger was a golden star with a red and white ribbon attached.

My pin!

I stood up from my seat and approached her. "That would be mine." I tried to smile in a friendly way, but I could only feel the aura of fear from the other nations behind me.

I had not expected to feel the softness of a feminine hand against my own along with the cold metal of my pin. "You should take better care of your things. This looks really important."

I had not expected her to sound so casual, especially around me. I was used to horrible first impressions.

"_, are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Alfred hollered from across the room.

I could feel a pain in my chest and the thought of this girl being afraid of me just hurt so bad that I almost snapped.

"Alfred F. Jones, why are you so cruel to him?!" This girl, _ as I recall, had her fists clenched up and at her hips, tapping her heel in frustration. "Just once, could you think about someone else for a change?" I looked at _, she had a frustrating appearance in her posture.

"Dude, I'm just saying that-"

"It doesn't matter now. I returned what I found and now I should be going." She twirled her shoes around and left, slamming the door on her way.

The meeting had ended with nothing resolved once again, but now I could look for _. She did not look like she could have been one of the maids; too casually dressed. She must have been visiting. That would mean for me to wait for her outside.

I waited for _ or any sign of her. Nothing. Just country after country. Then there was Alfred, walking with someone. _! I called her name and waved to get her attention. She was preparing to walk over before her forearm was snatched by Alfred. He said something to her before she snatched back and skipped over to me. How cute! Just like Anastasia!

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to thank you for returning my pin and not cowering from me like everyone else." God, I felt like such an idiot saying that!

"Why would I be scared of you?"

How was I supposed to respond to that other than stating the obvious?

"I don't understand why everyone is so afraid of you. You're just a little different is all."

Her smile warmed me inside like nothing I have ever felt in a long, long time. It brought a smile on my face to know that there really was someone out there that was not afraid of me.

"I'll see you around."

I grabbed her hand before she could leave.

"Wait! Um, would you like to maybe visit me some time?"

She bubbled up. "Of course! How about tomorrow?"

"Perfect!" I grinned, feeling that same aura of fear around me, only _'s soothing presence made it perfectly fine.

I awaited the arrival of _. I was so eager to have her over!

"U-uhm, sir, are you sure it's a good idea to bring someone else over?" Toris stuttered.

"Da! It's been years since I've had a friend and I intend to make her feel welcomed."

"B-but, what about Natalia?"

I had forgotten all about my little sister. I was so happy that it had not dawned on me how she would react to another girl visiting me. What was I thinking?

"Will you distract her for the next few hours?" My attempt at a friendly approach only failed again.

"AH~! Yes, o-of course!" Toris shivered and trailed off as fast as he could.

While I was busy waiting at the door (that's pretty weird of me to do) Ravis and Eduard were preparing food for _. My ears were sharpened for the sound of footsteps approaching the door but I could only hear the voices of the two boys in the kitchen.

"He's really going all out for this girl."

"Oh, yes. He hasn't been this way since-..."

I was now paying more attention to the conversation rather than the door.

"Since when, Eduard?"

"...Anastasia."

My heart began to ache at the mention of her name.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know. I heard that she and her family were murdered to seize the royal bloodline."

"Whatever for?"

"I'm not sure, but it was when Russia fell into communism. It's such a tragedy."

I wanted to cry.

I was so engrossed by their talk that I had not noticed the knocks coming from the door. I composed myself and wiped my face of and sign of tears and took a deep neath to calm down.

"Oh, hello, _! I'm so happy you came!" My smile brought her to a happy state of mind as her small being causally stepped into my home. "You're one of the few people that would ever visit me."

"I don't understand why that is. You seem nice."

I felt a strange heat on my cheeks. That was strange. Did Ravis mess with the heater again?

"W-well, I was rejected by a hamster once," I muttered.

"Aww, that was a rude hamster."

GOD DAMMIT! SOMEONE FIX THE HEATER!

I chuckled nervously, not know what to say. "How about you eat something before I give you a grand tour?"

"Thanks," she smiled.

I introduced her to Ravis and Eduard, who were more than embarrassing. I wanted to shut them up, but not in front of _. I guess they assumed that if she saw me snap then she would run away, or they were doing this to torment me, which they would pay for later.

_ ate and I showed her around. One thing that caught her attention was a portrait. Not just any portrait. It was one of Anastasia.

"You like that picture, da?"

She did not respond. She was far too captivated by the forms and colors that made up the face of my princess.

"She's pretty."

I laid a hand on her shoulder. She seemed so short compared to me. "She was." On the outside I was fine, but I was in the corner balling from within.

"Who is she?" Her innocent face gleamed up at me with that adorable grin.

"She was a princess."

_ stared at the face of Anastasia in awe.

"Her family was murdered before they could move to a safe place. Some say that she survived, but I know she didn't."

I felt _ take a step back into me, nearly stumbling over. I held onto her shoulder to support her, her eyes still on the portrait. It was quite a melancholic feeling to feel like she was looking at herself.

I pulled my arms around her, hugging her tightly. She was so small compared to me.

"I'm sorry you lost her," she said. "It's a shame that the rumors weren't true."

I sighed. "I still wouldn't want her to feel the pain of being alone as I do. I often think it's a good thing that she died with her family, or at least her sister. Being alone is too painful."

Her fingers gripped my arms. "Is that why you keep Ravis and Eduard here? You're afraid to be alone again?"

"Da..."

It hurt to say the truth, but at the same time it was a relief to let it go.

"But you're not alone."

My head tilted to look at her. "Hmm? What do you mean?"

"You have me as a friend, right?" She was smiling that same smile of light that I missed so much.

She was my friend. My only true friend. I wanted to hug her forever! All my loneliness had suddenly disappeared; vanished into oblivion. My arms hooked around her body, not letting her go. I never wanted to. All my mournful feelings had nearly been sucked out of me as she returned the hug.

"BIG BROTHER~!"

CHERT! (that's Russian for "FUCK!")

"BIG BROTHER~! I know you're here somewhere~! YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!"

_ looked over curiously. "Who's that?"

I pushed towards the nearest room. "It's my crazy sister! Hide here!" I ran off without a second thought or glance. As long as _ was safe, everything would be okay, da?

(Reader-chan's POV)

He must really not like his sister, I thought to myself.

Since he shoved me into a foreign room I had the idea to explore. It was a grand bedroom! The ceiling was twice the height of my own home and carried on a pattern of caramel and maroon striped that flowed from midway to the chocolate hardwood floor. The lighting was pure white from the heavy snow outside the Victorian windows that were lined with red wine waterfalls that clung to elaborate golden bars. The bedding was smooth and inviting with deep reds that were tattooed with swirls and floral patterns. The pillows lay neatly at the head for two guests. Two. He must be saving one side for someone special. The frame extended upward to a rectangular piece that was clothed with curtains. At the foot of the bed rested a charcoal trunk that was locked; I attempted to open it but failed. Oh, well. It is rude to go through others things without asking anyway.

The door flung open that I jumped.

"Big brother..."

I only assumed that this scary looking girl was Ivan's sister.

"Oh! You must be Ivan's sister. Please to me-"

"What?!" Her voice was sharp with rage. "Who are you and what are you doing in big brother's room?!"

"Oh, this is his room?"

She seemed so surprised with my attitude. She was trying to threaten me and scare me off but it was not working. Her shoes clicked against the wooden floor and she was close to my face.

"Big brother should know not to bring girls home ~..."

I gulped. Her face had gotten darker and I could sense the desire of death in her eyes. She lifted up her skirt and flashed me a silver blade.

"Big brother will be mine forever!"

I watched in stone cold fear as she gripped the blade and raised it. Her arms pushed me against the floor to prevent any resistance. My heart pounded and it was too late to react to my fight or flight instincts. I almost heart the blade slice through the air within the room, aiming for my chest. But there was nothing...

"NATALIA!"

I heard Ivan's voice!

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

His arms pried her off of me, but she struggled. Her blade sliced my arm and slid across my chest, and she kicked at my legs. It made things worse with the fact that she was wearing heels.

She was flailing her arms and screaming "no, big brother! You were meant to love me and only me!" He really was not kidding about her being crazy. I mean, she tried to kill me and keep her brother isolated. Even when Ivan managed to lock her out of his room she would claw at the door.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME OUT FOREVER! I WILL HAVE YOU ONE DAY! LET ME IN!"

Ivan shivered and groaned in disgust. Poor guy. How could he live like this; with his own sister being...the way she is?

There was blood on the floor. Not too much. While Ivan's sister was attempting to dig her way through the door I was trying to stand. It hurt to move, but I was not about to let some cuts and bruises get in my way. My foot was firmly placed on the floor, probably in my own blood, but I stumbled like a newborn deer.

"_! Don't move too much." Ivan lifted me and walked over to a door on the other side of the room. "Could you turn the knob for me?"

Considering his hands were full, carrying me, I reached out my bloody arm and twisted the once shiny clean knob that was now tainted by my bloody fingerprints. His foot raised and pushed the door open revealing a bathroom; a pure white bathroom that I, a crimson soaking drape, was about to be placed in.

"Don't worry about getting blood on everything," Ivan tried to reassure me.

I was settled into the bathtub while Ivan turned his back to me. He picked something up and rotated back to face me again; blood all over his chest.

"I'm sorry about you coat," I mumbled.

"It's just a coat." He shuffled through something.

He raised his hands, holding some fresh white bandages.

"Let's take care of your arm." He examined my torn flesh. "Not much damage was done. Just need to wrap it up." He binded my arm until he was sure that it was decent. "Did she cut you anywhere else?"

I did not have to answer; he looked down at my chest and saw a huge gash across my chest through a gaping hole in my shirt. He moved the drenched fabric away from the huge cut and looked closely before he touched it.

I flinched in pain and his hand retracted. "I'm sorry!" He looked sincerely worried. "It looks like you might need stitches."

Great. There was more pain to come and...he would have to move my clothes.

"I know you're not comfortable about this, but you need to take off your clothes so I can fix your wound."

I sheepishly lifted my shirt over my head and exposed my bare chest to him. Though I was embarrassed as hell, he firmly remained un-phased with intense concern in his eyes.

He took out a needle and something to stitch my skin up with along with a bottle of rubbing alcohol.

"This may hurt." He took out a cloth and poured some of the rubbing alcohol onto it then dabbed my skin with it. It stung!

"AAHH!"

"Shh~! Just let me finish."

He dabbed at my skin until I felt numb. He held the needle and began to close up my chest. It was beyond hell. I could not hold in my screams of pain and my stomach flipped from the nauseating feeling of repeatedly being stabbed with a needle and having your skin sewn up like fabric.

"I'm almost done."

It did not feel like it. It only felt like he was going slower each time the needle punctured my skin. Maybe he was hoping that it was seize the pain at least a little.

"Done."

I looked at my chest to see the work of Frankenstein branded on me. At least I did not faint.

"Let's go find you some new clothes, da?" He smiled warmly at me.

He lent me his hand and of course I accepted. How could I say no after he closed a hole in my body? But alas, my legs were too weak to support my weight. There was an intense bruising feeling in my thighs and knees and I fell into Ivan's chest.

"_! What's wrong? Did she get your legs too?" He interrogated me with all these questions regarding my condition.

"Relax! I'm sure it's only bruises." I tried to calm him down, but I was pointless.

"Knowing Natalia she could have broken something."

"Ivan, I'm fine."

"How can I know for sure?" He choked on emotions. "You're the only friend I've got now and I can't lose something that valuable to me!"

"C-calm down! I was just~ Ivan?"

He hid his face from me. "I'm sorry. I understand if you wish to leave and not be friends with me. My sister did just try to kill you and I'm becoming so territorial over you."

He looked up. His cheeks were tainted red and tears were tumbling down his face, yet he still smiled. How can anyone plaster an innocent smile on their face and be crying their eyes out on the inside so much that they have to let it out some? It was heartbreaking to see it on him, especially after he took me in his care.

"Why would I not be friends with you?"

(Russia's POV)

My tears almost stopped. She still wanted to be my friend? It almost made my chest cramp up with too much excitement. I squeezed her in between my arms and my chest. I was so happy to have a friend after so long. I have been isolated with nothing but my sister to keep me company, but with her around I could not make any more friends.

"Thank you, _."

Turns out Natalia kicked her hard enough to leave deep magenta spots on _'s legs and sprained her knee. I insisted that she stay in my care until further notice. Maybe then she might think of me as a BEST friend.

For the time being, she was to rest in the guestroom under my supervision. I did not want Natalia inviting herself in the middle of the night. _ did not feel very comfortable about it but did appreciate the company I was giving her.

"I'd prefer you not put so much effort into me."

"I want to."

She had a pondering expression. "Why are you doing all of this for me?"

I turned away to the window. "I want you to see how great of a friend I can be."

"I've seen it already and maybe more so."

Hope shined in me. Could we be even best friends?

"You mean we're now best friends, da?" I smiled.

"Not quite yet." I frowned. "But you're pretty close."

Close. I guess I could be happy with that. At least she decided to be my friend. I patted her head gently and she changed colors. She blushed at my actions? Whatever caused it, I was so happy to see her smile and blush that way. It reminded me so much of Anastasia.

"You know, you remind me of someone I once knew," I chimed.

She gleamed with that same grin that I once saw a long time ago.

"I hope that's a good thing." She pulled her arms around me and lowered me to kiss my cheek before lying down.

I was petrified. Such an act had never been done to me before. At least not voluntarily. It felt great to feel it done by someone else.

I stroked her hair as she drifted away into Dreamland. "Goodnight, _." I walked out of the room and closed the door slowly, trying not to make a sound. "Goodnight, my princess."


End file.
